


Thorne and Carter

by zzzz18



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Revenge (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-11 21:41:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3333890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zzzz18/pseuds/zzzz18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in modern time, Emily Thorne receives and invitation from Peggy Carter that will change everything. People she knew have secrets and an even bigger secret is to be revealed about the world she lives in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thorne and Carter

Emily Thorne was not new to espionage but she had a feeling this would be on a whole other level. She looked down at the piece of paper she had in her hand clutched so tightly that the writing was starting to fade. Peggy Carter. The drive to New York was short but with the worry of an unexpected invitation Emily couldn't help but feel nervous. This meeting was constructed by an old friend who barely said anything to her apart from that she needed to meet Miss Carter and not tell anyone where she was going or why. This did not help but she owed the man a favour so she went along and now standing outside the block of flats Emily was deciding whether or not she should go through with this. She did not know who this woman is or what she wanted and not knowing made Emily feel very uncomfortable. Granted there will most likely be trouble but Emily had been trying to keep under the radar so this trip could spell big trouble, but what if this woman seriously needed her help? Emily grabbed her bag and coat from her car and started to walk towards the reception. There was only one way to find out.

As Emily walked into the reception the woman on the gate looked her up and down. Emily felt her gaze bury into her, did this woman not have a lot of guests or was she expected? The flat block was nothing spectacular but it felt eerily quiet, Emily was sure she could hear the receptionist’s voice if she listened hard enough.

_‘My name is Miss Thorne, I am an old friend of Peggy’s and I was just sightseeing in New York, you have so many shops here! Anyway I thought I would pay old Peggy a visit but being the cluts that I am I cannot for the life of me remember which room she was in see it’s been - ’_

_‘ - Miss Carter is in room 3B madam’ the receptionist interrupted ‘Would you like to have someone escort you?’_

Emily wanted to scope the place out first and having someone with her would be of no use.

_‘No that’s okay thank you very much’_

The receptionist’s eyes followed her as she exited the lobby. Something about this was starting to feel very suspicious. As Emily climbed the stairs she noted all her exists and ways to get out as she always did in case anything went wrong. She also noted where the security cameras were. Something may need to be done about those later.  
There it was, 3B, Emily took a quick step back and looked around the corner, and no, no one had followed her. Knocking on the fading brown door Emily felt a surge of questions rising up inside of her, she still had no idea who this woman was and what she wanted. Almost immediately the door opened, a pretty, curly haired brunette opened the door, lips as red as blood and a smile as welcoming as if they really were old friends.

_‘Ah Miss Thorne! I was wondering if you were going to show up!’._

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think I didn't know if this would work or not so feedback is valued as to if I continue the story!


End file.
